O Mundo não é Perfeito
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Eles podeiam ter O Mundo Perfeito. O Mundo Perfeito só deles. Certas escolhas apenas teriam que ter sido feitas.
1. Introdução à autora euzinha

O Mundo não é Perfeito

**Pequena introdução à autora(neste caso euzinha)**

Autora: Srtª Weasley Malfoy

Ship: Draco Malfoy/ Ginny Weasley

Género: Drama/Romance

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: O Mundo de Harry Potter nao me pertece. Se me pertencesse, vocês, caros leitores nao veriam as minhas histórias aqui publicadas, mas sim num livro todo pertence à Srª Rowling, que desde já agradeço, por ter criado uma saga tão emocionante, repleta de mistério, trama entre outras coisas...

Esta é a minha 1ª história. Não acho que está assim tão boa, embora me orgulhe daquilo que fiz. Vai ter duas partes: uma do Draco e outra da Ginny, embora as duas sejam a mesma história, só que de visões diferentes.

Por favor deixem reviews... Criticas construtivas, criticas a pedir mais, criticas a dizer que podia ser melhor, tudo isso, mas não gostaria de ter criticas a dizer que copiei de outra história, pois isso é totalmente mentira. Esta Fic surgiu após eu ouvir uma música de Jean Sean " Do You Remember". Este não era o plano inicial. A fic era para ter ficado completamente diferente, mas enfim.

Ahhh, já me esquecia... Sou portuguesa, caso não percebam alguma palavra é só dizer, que eu esclarecerei todas as dúvidas.

Bem, vou deixar de falar e começar a escrever senão fico sem leitores e lá se vai a ideia de ter continuidade no mundo das Fics.


	2. A versão DELE

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence. Pertence tudo aquela loira britânica... Se eu a conhecesse pedia-lhe os direitos do Draco, do Blaise, da Luna e da Ruiva Fogosa só para mim.

**UMA REVIEW!!!!!!!** É incrível... Eu fico feliz com UMA review... sem ofensa Mila Lovegood.

Aqui está a versão do Draco.

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**O Mundo não é Perfeito**

POV's Draco

Não há um dia em que não pense nela. De como éramos jovens e livres para amar. Ela era a minha droga, o meu vício. Um verdadeiro amor não se esquece, e eu não sou excepcção.

Ela casou com o Potter. Todos dizem que são o 'Super-Casal', que são todos super felizes. Mas não é o que eu vejo. Quando nos encontramos na estação de King's Cross para entregarmos os nossos respectivos filhos, e olho nos olhos dela, vejo que algo lhes faltam...

Como eu sei isso?Bem, é facil de responder: ninguém, nem o Harry Palerma Potter a conhece mehor que eu. Porque só eu sei todas as suas manias, defeitos e virtudes. Só eu sei que quando ela começa a mexer muito as mãos, é sinal que está nervosa. Só eu sei que ela só consegue dormir com a sua almofada preferida.

O mundo não é perfeito. Eu não sou perfeito. Ela não é perfeita. Mas aos meus olhos, o nosso amor era perfeito.

Só que então veio a guerra. Eu fui encarregado de uma missão: matar Albus Dumbledore. Fui um cobarde, é verdade. Um cobarde por não ter posto um 'basta' naquilo, um cobarde por não ter virado costas à minha família para ficar com ela e com o seu amor. Um cobarde por não lhe ter contado nada...

Ela descobriu da pior maneira. Desde aí,a harmonia, a compreensão, a ajuda perfeita, o NOSSO mundo perfeito, acabou. A nossa relação secreta de dois anos, onde só os nossos melhores amigos, Luna e Blaise sabiam, terminara

Agora, cada vez que ela me vê , olha-me bem no fundo com mágoa, com agonia...

Ela é uma Weasley, agora Potter, e eu sou um Malfoy.

Nunca teria dado certo, por muito que nos amassemos. Eu tinha o meu destino traçado, e estar ao lado de uma Weasley, do lado 'bom ' daquela guerra não faziam parte dele. Ela, ela traçava o seu próprio destino. Ela podia escolher.

Agora só me resta sonhar com ela, pensar ela, recordar os nosos melhores e piores momentos e pensar no que teria se eu tivesse feito as minhas próprias escolhas.

Nunca se sabe no que teria acontecia, mas sempre é bom sonhar.

* * *

N/A: Gostaram?? Mandem REVIEWS, por favor, não custa nada, até deixam euzinha aqui mais feliz a saber se gostaram ou não.

(setas luminosas, a apontar para essas letrinhas a dizer Review com a cara de uma autora muito feliz a piscar continuamente)

Resposta aos reviews( só um, não é nada mau para a 1ª fic)

Mila Lovegood: Aqui está o 1º capítulo. Fico contente que queiras mais. Hoje comecei a ler a tua " A Ruiva dos meus Olhos". Espero que tambem actualizes.

Srtª Mii Weasley Malfoy


	3. A versão DELA

O Mundo não é Perfeito

P.O.V's Ginny

Todos os dias é sempre a mesma coisa: os sonhos, os pensamentos, as recordações. Tudo corre livremente pela minha cabeça. Uma confusão de sentimentos; uma confusão entre o sonho e a realidade.

Não me arrependo do que fiz, mesmo que tenha saído bastante magoada. Porque é que ele não me disse? Porque é que ele fez isso?

Vou mentir se disser que fiquei admirada. Ele é um Malfoy, a família dele pertence às Trevas. O pai dele é um Devorador da Morte.

Chorei, chorei muito...

Encontrei uma estabilidade emocional, que não encontrava com o Dean, ou com o Michael. Com ele, eu sentia-me no meu próprio mundo. Um Mundo sem guerra, sem rivalidades entre famílias... Um Mundo só meu e dele...

Agora estou com o Harry, feliz... Bem , não tão feliz como era com ele, mas consegui encontrar parte daquela estabilidade que perdi com o Draco.

Quando e vi em King's Cross com outra mulher, o meu mundo parou. Não me sentia assim há muito tempo. O vazio em mim, preencheu-se, mesmo que tenha sido por meros segundos.

A rivalidade entre famílias continua, mesmo que esteja cada vez mais reduzida.

Agora só posso sonhar com o que teria acontecido se a Guerra não tivesse sido travada, se várias acções não tivessem sido concretizadas. O nosso amor era perfeito. Se não era, estava num grau lá perto. Agora chego à conclusão que não era perfeito. Se fosse perfeito, não teria havido mentiras entre nós.

Se o nosso amor fosse perfeito ainda estaríamos juntos. Discussões seriam resolvidas, objectivos seriam alcançados, barreiras seriam quebradas. Podia haver muitas dificuldades mas superaríamos isso.

O Mundo não é perfeito. Haverá sempre obstáculos que nos impedirão de seguir aquele caminho que queremos, e nós somos demasiado fracos para arranjarmos forças para os superarmos.

Agora, a única solução para mim é relembrar todos os momentos passados com ele e sonhar com o meu Mundo Perfeito junto a ele.

* * *

Este era o último capítulo!!! Vamos chorar??

A minha 1ª fic publicada no FF já está completada.

VIVA EU!!! ( mente insana, não perguntem)

Bjuuu

Momento de publicidade:

___________________________Apenas um jantar normal,certo?- Uma R/S curtinha mas dá para rir (acho eu =S)

* * *

**Resposta às reviews**

Carol Weasley Malfoy

Queres consolar o Draquinho? Eu acho que a Ginny não se vai importar. Ela nem vai chegar a saber. ihihihihihih

Jennifer Malfoy Weasley

Eu já te enviei uma mensagem, e acho que já sabes practicamente tudinho, mas mesmo assim, há sempre espaço para mais um agredecimento (mesmo que o mesmo já tenha sido feito, mas wharever)xD

Bjuu. Ahhh, e ser loira não tem mal nenhum

Mila Lovegood

Mila!!!!(olha só o entusiasmo)

Já tenho muitas candidatas a consolar o Draquinho. Será que a Ginny deixa?? Tenho que falar com ela. Mas se nós ficarmos com ela só um bocadinho, ela nem nota. xD

Adoro a tua fic. Bjuu Continua assim


End file.
